The present invention relates to casement windows and, more particularly, to a track and hinge assembly for casement windows with an improved slide block design, a pivot base that is adjustable, a quick disconnect attachment means for connecting short the tie bar to the pivot base and a means for connecting the short tie bar to the pivot base without requiring a pivot pin or cam to be riveted to the track.
Casement windows are known in which the window is opened by pivoting the sash about one edge of the sash in contrast to double hung windows where the window is opened by sliding the sash along a track.
In a typical casement window, the bottom edge of the sash is supported by a long tie bar or sash arm that is slidably connected on one end to a track that is mounted to the window sill. A second, shorter tie bar is pivotally connected to the sash arm on one end and pivotally connected to the track at the other end. Current designs utilize a pivot pin that is riveted to the track and that passes through a hole in the tie bar. The tie bar is secured to the pin with a removable clip disposed on top of the tie bar so that the tie bar is sandwiched between the clip and the track.
When the sash is opened, the sash arm and, consequently the sash, slides along the track thereby causing the effective axis about which the sash swings to move towards the center of the window opening. This action results in improved accessibility to both sides of the window for cleaning purposes.
One of the problems associated with casement windows is a phenomenon referred to in the art as xe2x80x9csash sagxe2x80x9d which causes the lower swinging edge of the sash to strike the sill when the window is closed. Sash sag may be caused by poor installation of the window unit which causes the window opening into which the sash fits to no longer be square. Sash sag may also be caused by improper hinge positioning by the window manufacturer.
There are two primary means that are available for correcting sash sag. One means includes moving the entire track along the sill to correct the pivot point of the shorter tie bar. A second means involves adjusting the pivot point of the shorter tie bar by creating an adjustable attachment between the tie bar and the track. Specifically, the shorter tie bar is connected to the track with a cam system which enables the pivot point to be moved laterally by rotating the cam thereby resulting in the pivot point of the shorter tie bar being moved with respect to the track which has a fixed position.
However, both of the above methods for compensating for sash sag have inherent disadvantages. Any system where the track is relocated requires the screws that hold the track on the sill to be removed, the track shifted and then fresh holes need to be drilled in the sill to attach the relocated track to the sill. Because the adjustment required may be a small lateral distance, there may not be sufficient distance between the old screw holes and the new screw holes in order to properly secure the track to the sill or the old screw holes may overlap the new screw holes thereby making the lateral adjustment impossible. Further, while the so-called cam systems do not require the track to be moved, they are limited in their ability to move the pivot point of the shorter tie bar a significant distance.
Another disadvantage with currently-available hinges for casement windows is the connection between the shorter tie bar and the track. Specifically, as noted above, the track is typically riveted to either a pin or a cam system which is received through a hole at the end of the tie bar. The pin or cam system is secured to the tie bar with a quick-disconnect clip which, in addition to making the window fabrication easier, enables the sash to be removed and replaced as required.
However, the currently-available quick disconnect clips suffer from several disadvantages. Specifically, the clips are always exposed because it is disposed on top of the tie bars and are unsightly because they are not color matched to the other components. The clips also tend to damage coatings applied to the steel tie bar thereby enabling premature rust and corrosion to occur. Further, special tools are typically required to install and remove the clip. Finally, the clips tend to be expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble.
Yet another problem associated with hinges for casement windows involves the requirement that the pivot pin or the cam be riveted to the track. Typically, the track is made from thin sheet metal which does not provide sufficient support for a pivot pin resulting in the pins bending over relatively easily when fully loaded and which can lead to connection failure. Further, the engagement of the pivot pins with the tie bars causes damage to the coatings on the tie bars leading to premature rust and corrosion. The pins, like the quick disconnect clips, are also visible which provide an unsightly appearance because they are not color matched to the mating components. Finally, a riveting assembly is required for both the track and tie bar components.
Still another disadvantage with currently-available hinges for casement windows involves the slide block which provides the connection between the longer tie bar or sash arm and the track. Specifically, slide blocks often bind because of a lack of clearance over the screws used to connect the track to the sill. Further, the slide blocks are typically held to the track by a combination of an overhang on the track and a lip or wall of the slide block that is trapped underneath the overhang. Due to the minimal track engagement provided by this system, the slide blocks tend to deform the track and pull out from underneath the overhang. Further, the slide blocks tend to bind with other hardware on the track because of excessive height requirements and, the slide blocks tend to interfere with the vinyl weld seams disposed at the corners of vinyl window sills.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved hinge and track assembly for casement windows which provides an improved slide block, means for adjusting the position of the pivot pin, means for quickly disconnecting the shorter tie bar from the track, a way to avoid riveting the pivot pin to the track as well as a way to avoid the use of unsightly clips that are in plain view.
The present invention satisfies the aforenoted needs by providing a hinge assembly for a casement window that comprises a track and a slide block that slidably engages the track. The track comprises an elongated horizontal bottom wall that includes an elongated free side edge. The bottom wall is connected to an overhang opposite the free side edge. The overhang comprises a vertical wall connected to a horizontal wall which, in turn, is connected to a downwardly extending flange so that the horizontal wall is disposed between the flange and the vertical wall and the flange and the vertical wall are substantially parallel to one another. The slide block comprises an outer rail and an inner rail that ride on top of the bottom wall of the track. The inner and outer rails of the slide block support a base section above the bottom wall of the track. The inner rail is connected to an upwardly extending retaining wall that extends between the vertical wall and the flange of the track. The slide block also comprises a slot disposed between the retaining wall and the base section of the slide block. The flange of the track extends downward into the slot. The slide block also includes a reinforcing plate that extends horizontally through at least part of the base section of the slide lock before extending downward underneath the slot before extending upward through at least part of the retaining wall. As a result of these features, an improved slide block is provided with increased track engagement for superior pull-out load capacity. The accommodation of the flange of the overhang portion of the track in the slot disposed between the retaining wall and the base section of the slide block reduces the overall track height requirements.
In a refinement of the present invention, the base section of the slide block comprises an undercut portion disposed below the portion of the plate that extends through the base section. The undercut portion includes a substantially flat area disposed substantially parallel to the portion of the plate that extends through the base section. At least part of the plate that extends downward underneath the slot is disposed vertically below the substantially flat area of the undercut. The undercut provides increased clearance over the screws or fasteners used to secure the track to the window sill.
In another refinement of the present invention, at least one end face of the slide block is recessed along with the ends of the outer rails so that the recessed portion can accommodate weld seams disposed at the corner of a window frame. This feature is particularly useful when the track of the hinge assembly is attached to the sill at one side of the sill so that one end of the track is disposed in close proximity to a corner of the window frame.
In yet another refinement of the present invention, each end face of the sliding block as well as each end of the inner and outer rails is recessed.
In yet another refinement of the present invention, the reinforcing plate of the slide block comprises an upper horizontal portion, a ramp portion, a lower horizontal portion and a vertical portion. The upper horizontal portion extends through at least part of the base section while the ramp portion connects the upper horizontal portion to a lower horizontal portion. The lower horizontal portion connects the ramp portion to a vertical portion. The lower horizontal portion is disposed below the notch and vertically below the upper horizontal portion.
In a further refinement of the present invention, a hinge assembly for a casement window is provided that comprises a track, a tie bar, a pivot base that connects the tie bar to the track, a first fastener that connects the pivot base to the track and a second fastener that connects the pivot base to the window sill. The track comprises an elongated horizontal bottom wall with an elongated free side edge on one side of the bottom wall and an overhang on an opposite side of the bottom wall. The track also comprises an end and a hole disposed in the bottom wall. The pivot base comprises a body having two opposing ends including a first end of the body that is slidably received in the end of the track and at least partially underneath the overhang. The body of the pivot base also includes a second end that is disposed outside of the track. The first end comprises a first elongated hole that is in overlapping registry with the hole of the track. The first elongated hole of the pivot base and the hole of the track receive the first fastener which secures the pivot base and the track to the window sill. The second end of the body of the pivot base comprises at least one other hole, i.e. a second hole, that receives the second fastener for purposes of securing the pivot base to the window sill. The pivot base also comprises a third hole. The tie bar is connected to a downwardly extending pivot pin which is received in the third hole of the pivot base. The position of the first elongated hole of the pivot base with respect to the hole in the track can be adjusted thereby adjusting the position of the pivot base with respect to the track and, more importantly, thereby adjusting the positions of the pivot pin and the third hole of the pivot base with respect to the track. Accordingly, the employment of the first elongated hole enables the position of the pivot base with respect to the track to be adjusted which, in turn, enables the position of the pivot pin and tie bar with respect to the track to be adjusted.
In a further refinement of the present invention, the first elongated hole comprises three distinct slots including a neutral slot disposed between a right slot and a left slot. The slots are shaped to receive the first fastener. The slots are also shaped so that only one of the slots can be in matching registry with the hole in the track at a time. Thus, the installer or adjuster of the window can adjust the pivot axis represented by the pivot pin by choosing one of the three slots of the elongated hole before anchoring the pivot base to the track with the first fastener.
In another refinement of the present invention, the overhang of the track comprises a vertical wall connected to a horizontal wall which, in turn, is connected to a downwardly extending flange as described above. The body of the pivot base further comprises a retaining wall that extends upward between the flange and the vertical wall of the overhang. The retaining wall of the pivot base also includes a right prong and a left prong. The right and left prongs engage the underside of the horizontal wall when the neutral slot of the first elongated hole is in matching registry with the hole in the track. In contrast, the left prong engages the underside of the horizontal wall of the overhang and the right prong is disposed outside of the overhang and visible to the installer when the left slot of the first elongated hole is in matching registry with the hole in the track. In further contrast, the right prong engages the underside of the horizontal wall of the overhang and the left prong is disposed outside of the overhang when the right slot of the first elongated hole is in matching registry with the hole in the track. Thus, the right and left prongs provide a visual indicator as to the relative position of the pivot base with respect to the track.
In another refinement of the present invention, the second end of the body of the pivot base comprises a fourth hole that is spaced apart from the second hole. The fourth hole provides an additional means for securing the pivot base to the window sill which can prove useful after the position of the pivot base has been adjusted to compensate for sash sag. Specifically, the fourth hole provides a fresh surface into which a screw can be drilled for securing the pivot base to the window sill.
In a further refinement of the present invention, the body of the pivot base comprises an underside and the pivot pin comprises a distal end. The pivot base further comprises a retainer secured to the underside of the body of the pivot base. The retainer engages the distal end of the pivot pin after the pivot pin has been passed downward through the third hole. The retainer removably and pivotally secures the pivot pin to the third hole.
In a further refinement of the present invention, the retainer is a spring clip.
In a further refinement of the present invention, the body of the pivot base further comprises an access slot disposed above the retainer for permitting a tool to be inserted through the slot to engage and move the retainer thereby disengaging the retainer from the pivot pin. In yet a further refinement of the present invention, the tool is a flat head screwdriver.
In still another refinement of the present invention, the track comprises three holes spaced along the track for securing the track to the window sill. The secondary and tertiary holes in the track are spaced remotely from the first hole in the track and the pivot base.
In another refinement of the present invention, a hinge assembly for a casement window is provided that comprises a track, a tie bar, a pivot base that connects the tie bar to the track, a first fastener that connects the pivot base and the track to the window sill and a second fastener that connects the pivot base to the window sill. The track comprises an elongated horizontal bottom wall having an elongated free side edge on one side thereof and an overhang on an opposite side thereof. The track also comprises an end and a hole disposed in the bottom wall of the track. The pivot base comprises a body having two opposing ends including a first end that is slidably received in the end of the track and at least partially underneath the overhang and a second end of the body that is disposed outside of the track. The first end of the body of the pivot base comprises a first hole in registry with the hole in the track. The first hole of the pivot base and the hole of the track receive the first fastener. The second end of the body of the pivot base comprises at least a second hole for receiving the second fastener. The pivot base further comprises a third hole. The tie bar is connected to a downwardly extending pivot pin that is received downward through the third hole of the pivot base. The body of the pivot base further comprises an underside and a retainer secured to the underside of the body. The retainer engages the pivot pin after the pivot pin has been passed through the third hole. The retainer removably and pivotally secures the pivot pin to the third hole of the pivot base.
In another refinement of the present invention, a hinge assembly for a casement window is provided that comprises a track, a tie bar and a pivot base that connects the tie bar to the track. The track comprises an end. The pivot base comprises a body comprising two opposing ends including a first end of the body that is slidably received in the end of the track and a second end of the body that is disposed outside of the track. The first end of the body of the pivot base comprises a hole. The tie bar is connected to a downwardly extending pivot pin which is received downward through the hole of the pivot base so that the tie bar is disposed above the pivot base with the pivot base being disposed between the track and the tie bar.
In a further refinement of the present invention, the body of the pivot base comprises an underside and a retainer is secured to the underside of the body of the pivot base that engages the pivot pin and secures the pivot pin in the hole of the pivot base thereby removably and pivotally securing the pivot pin to the pivot base.
Other refinements, aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention can be obtained from a study of the drawings, the specification and appended claims.